pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Billboard 200
Billboard'' 200''' (Топ 200 журнала Billboard) — список 200 наиболее популярных музыкальных альбомов и мини-альбомов в США, издаваемый еженедельным журналом Billboard и определяемый по данным продаж за неделю1234. Содержание * 1Методология * 2История ** 2.1Top Pop Catalog Albums ** 2.2Праздничные альбомы * 3Наиболее успешные исполнители ** 3.1По числу альбомов в хит-параде ** 3.2По числу альбомов в лучшей десятке ** 3.3По числу альбомов на первом месте ** 3.4По числу последовательных альбомов, дебютировавших на первом месте ** 3.5По числу недель на первом месте * 4Рекорды альбомов ** 4.1По числу недель на первом месте ** 4.2Рекорды по числу недель в Top-200 ** 4.3Другие * 5Самые продаваемые альбомы в США (по годам) * 6См. также * 7Примечания * 8Литература * 9Ссылки Методология Чарт базируется исключительно на продажах (как в розничной продаже физических дисков, так и в цифровой форме) в США. Учитываются продажи за неделю, начиная с понедельника и заканчивая воскресеньем. Новый чарт издаётся в следующий четверг с датой выпуска следующей субботы. Аналогичный хит-парад синглов называется Billboard Hot 100. Система подсчёта Nielsen SoundScan собирает информацию примерно у 14 000 магазинов и супермаркетов (включая онлайновые в интернете), что позволяет учитывать около 90 % всего музыкального рынка США1. Как правило, новые диски выпускаются на американский музыкальный рынок по вторникам. Цифровые загрузки с интернет-магазинов (Digital downloads) также включаются в Billboard Top 200. Альбомы, которые не лицензированы для розничной продажи в США (купленные в США как импорт) не имеют право быть включенными в этот чарт. До ноября 2007 года не учитывались диски, которые были проданы по низким розничным ценам исключительно в супермаркетах типа Wal-Mart илиStarbucks. Однако, когда в ноябре 2007 года альбом группы The Eagles Long Road Out of Eden, продававшийся только в сети магазинов Wal-Mart и на официальном сайте группы, стал самым продаваемым альбомом недели, журнал был вынужден сменить политику чарта; с 17 ноября 2007 года любые издания альбомов могут быть включены в хит-парад5. В ноябре 2011 года альбомы, продающиеся по цене ниже $3.49 в первые четыре недели релиза, стали исключать из основного чарта как дискаунтные6. История Журнал Billboard начал издавать чарты альбомов в 1945 году. Первоначально определялось только пять лучших альбомов, причём списки публиковались не каждую неделю, а иногда спустя несколько недель после предыдущего чарта. В 1955 году появился хит-парад из 15 лучших альбомов по продажам (Best-Selling Popular Albums chart), который выходил один раз в две недели. С внезапным вторжением в музыку жанра рок-н-ролла, Billboard с 24 марта 1956 года начал издание еженедельных хит-парадов альбомов. Число пунктов в этих чартах было различным: от десяти до тридцати альбомов. Первым альбомом под номером один в этом новом еженедельном списке был Belafonte певца Гарри Белафонте2. Начиная с 25 мая 1959 года, Billboard разделил чарт на два хит-парада, один для альбомов стерео (тридцать позиций) и один для моно альбомов (пятьдесят позиций). С 1960 года эти чарты стали называться Stereo Action Charts (30 позиций) и Mono Action Charts (40 позиций), в январе 1961 года их переименовали в Action Albums—Stereophonic (15 позиций) и Action Albums—Monophonic (25 позиций), а три месяца спустя в Top LPs—Stereo (50 позиций) и Top LPs—Monaural (150 позиций). 17 августа1963 года стерео- и моно-чарты были объединены в единый хит-парад из 150 позиций с названием «Лучшие Долгоиграющие Пластинки» (Top LPs). 1 апреля 1967 года чарт был расширен до 175 позиций и, наконец, 13 мая 1967 года до современных 200 позиций. В 1972 году название чарта альбома было изменено на Top LPs & Tape, чтобы охватить рынок продаж не только долгоиграющих пластинок, но и магнитофонных катушек; в 1984 чарт переименовали в «''Лучшие 200 Альбомов''» (Top 200 Albums); в 1985 году название вновь поменялась, на этот раз на Top Pop Albums; в 1991 году хит-парад получил название The Billboard 200 Top Albums''; 14 марта 1992 хит-парад альбомов наконец получил текущее название The'' Billboard 200. В 2005 году журнал Billboard начал учитывать цифровые загрузки (Digital downloads) с интернет-магазинов и ритейлеров, таких как Rhapsody, AmazonMP3, iTunes. Отдельно для учёта цифровых продаж появились новые чарты (''Top Digital Albums ''и Top Internet Albums''), данные с которых также включаются в объединённый основной хит-парад'' Billboard 2007. С 13 декабря 2014 года снова изменилась методология подсчётов рейтинга Billboard 200. Теперь к обычным продажам дисков (Top Album Sales) добавился учёт цифровых интернет-заказов и проигрываний (on-demand streaming + digital track sales). Новый чарт Billboard 200 учитывает, что продажа каждых 10 цифровых треков с альбома эквивалентны продажи одного альбома, а 1500 проигрываемых песен (song streams) с альбома равны продажи одного альбома. Учитываются все крупнейшие радиоподписные радио-службы (on-demand audio subscription services), например, такие как Spotify, Beats Music, Google Play и Xbox Music. Жанровые альбомные чарты (Country, R&B/Hip-Hop, etc.) по прежнему будут ориентироваться на истинные продажи альбомов (Top Album Sales)89. Top Pop Catalog Albums В 1960 году журнал Billboard начал одновременно с основным издавать каталожные чарты альбомов (Essential Inventory), учитывающий продажи старых или уже не столь популярных альбомов, которые ранее побывали в главном чарте. Моно-альбомы перемещались в Essential Inventory—Mono chart (25 позиций) после 40 недель пребывания в основном Mono Action Chart, а стерео-альбомы перемещались в Essential Inventory—Stereo chart (20 позиций) после 20 недель пребывания в основном''Stereo Action Chart''. Billboard изменил эту политику в январе 1961 года, когда основной Action Charts разделился на Action Albums—Monophonic (24 позиций) и Action Albums—Stereophonic (15 позиций). Альбомы, которые появлялись в любом их этих чартов в течение девяти недель, затем перемещались Essential Inventory из 200 пунктов, но без указания конкретного номера. Это продолжалось до консолидации чартов в единый Top LPs в 1963. В 1982 году журнал Billboard начал издавать каталожный''Midline Albums chart'' (альтернативное название Midline LPs) для учёта старых или уже не столь популярных альбомов. Чарт содержал 50 позиций и издавался один раз в две недели (а позднее ещё реже, раз в три недели). 25 марта 1991 года Billboard впервые представил новый чарт Top Pop Catalog Albums. В него включались альбомы, изданные более 18 месяцев тому назад и оказавшиеся ниже 100-й позиции в чарте Billboard Top 200 и выбывшие из него10. В 2003 году появился объединённый хит-парад Billboard Comprehensive Albums, который соединил данные по продажам всех альбомов, как новых из Billboard 200, так и старых из Top Pop Catalog Albums11. Праздничные альбомы Billboard применил свою методику и для составления чартов рождественских и праздничных альбомов12. Эти альбомы были исключены из основного хит-парада в 1963 году (когда был создан Рождественский список альбомов), и снова возвращены лишь в 1974 году. Когда в 1983 году Рождественский чарт альбомов Christmas Albums был возрожден, их тем не менее продолжали учитывать и в основном альбомном хит-параде Top Pop Albums. В 1994 рождественский чарт был переименован в «Лучшие Праздничные Альбомы» (Top Holiday Albums) и в нём учитывался конец календарного года. Составлен из 50 позиций. Праздничные альбомы могут появляться в основном чарте только в первый год после выхода, затем их переносят в каталог. Наиболее успешные исполнители По числу альбомов в хит-параде * Элвис Пресли (114) * Фрэнк Синатра (83) * Джонни Мэтис (73) * Вилли Нельсон (57) * Барбра Стрейзанд (55) По числу альбомов в лучшей десятке Источник (подсчёт с 24 марта 1956 года):1314 * The Rolling Stones (36) * Фрэнк Синатра (34)15 * Барбра Стрейзанд (33)1617 * The Beatles (30) * Элвис Пресли (27) * Боб Дилан (20) * Мадонна (21) По числу альбомов на первом месте * The Beatles (19) * Jay-Z (13)18 * Элвис Пресли (10) * Брюс Спрингстин (10)19 * The Rolling Stones (9) * Барбра Стрейзанд (9) * Гарт Брукс (9)20 * Мадонна (8)21 * Эминем (7) * Элтон Джон (7) * Led Zeppelin (7) * Пол Маккартни (7) * Кенни Чесни (7) * Джанет Джексон (7)22 По числу последовательных альбомов, дебютировавших на первом месте * Dave Matthews Band (6)23 * Eminem (6) * Metallica (5)24 * Мадонна (5) * U2 (5) * Бейонсе (5) * Disturbed(5)25 * Канье Уэст (5) По числу недель на первом месте * The Beatles (132) * Элвис Пресли (67) * Гарт Брукс (51) * Майкл Джексон (50) * The Kingston Trio (46) Рекорды альбомов По числу недель на первом месте Источник:2627 * (54 недели) West Side Story — Soundtrack (1962-63) * (37 недель) Thriller — Майкл Джексон (1983-84) * (31 неделя) Calypso — Гарри Белафонте (1956-57) * (31 неделя) South Pacific — Soundtrack (1958-59) * (31 неделя) Rumours — Fleetwood Mac (1977-78) * (24 недели) Saturday Night Fever — Bee Gees/Soundtrack (1978) * (24 недели) Purple Rain — Prince and the Revolution (1984-85) * (24 недели) 21 — Adele (2011-12)27 * (21 неделя) Please Hammer Don't Hurt 'Em — MC Hammer (1990) * (20 недель) Blue Hawaii — Elvis Presley (1961-62) * (20 недель) The Bodyguard — Уитни Хьюстон/Soundtrack (1992-93) Рекорды по числу недель в Top-200 * (920 недель) «The Dark Side of the Moon» — Pink Floyd * (490 недель) «Johnny's Greatest Hits» — Джонни Мэтис * (480 недель) «My Fair Lady» — Original Cast * (396 недели) «Legend» — Bob Marley and the Wailers * (387 недель) «Greatest Hits» — Journey * (357 недель) «Metallica» — Metallica * (337 недель) «Greatest Hits» — Guns N’ Roses * (331 неделя) «The Phantom of the Opera» — Original Cast * (313 недель) «Tapestry» — Кэрол Кинг * (305 недель) «Oklahoma!» — Саундтрек Другие * Первой пластинкой, которая дебютировала на первом месте в Billboard 200, стала Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy Элтона Джона в июне 1975 года. Doggystyle Снуп Догга был первым дебютным альбомом, занявшим вершину в первую неделю. Впервые дебютный диск британской группы стартовал с первой строки в марте 2012 года: это был альбом Up All Night бой-бэнда One Direction28. Самые продаваемые альбомы в США (по годам) * 1960 — Звуковая дорожка к мюзиклу «Звуки музыки» * 1961 — Звуковая дорожка к мюзиклу «Камелот» (Джули Эндрюс и др.) * 1962 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Вестсайдская история» (второе место — Генри Манчини со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Завтрак у Тиффани»; третье место — Элвис Пресли со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Синие Гавайи») * 1963 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Вестсайдская история» (автор — Леонард Бернстайн) * 1964 — Звуковая дорожка к мюзиклу «Хелло, Долли!» (Луи Армстронг, Барбра Стрейзанд и др.) * 1965 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Мэри Поппинс» (Джули Эндрюс и др.) * 1966 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Звуки музыки» (Джули Эндрюс и др.) * 1967 — The Monkees с альбомом «More of the Monkees» * 1968 — Jimi Hendrix Experience с альбомом «Are You Experienced?» * 1969 — Звуковая дорожка к мюзиклу «Волосы» * 1970 — Simon & Garfunkel с альбомом «Bridge Over Troubled Water» (второе место — Led Zeppelin с «Led Zeppelin II»; третье место — Chicago с альбомом «Chicago») * 1971 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» (на втором месте — Кэрол Кинг с альбомом «Tapestry», на третьем — Дженис Джоплин с альбомом «Pearl») * 1972 — Нил Янг с альбомом «Harvest» * 1973 — War c альбомом «The World Is a Ghetto» * 1974 — Элтон Джон c альбомом «Goodbye Yellow Brick Road» (на втором месте — Джон Денвер с альбомом «Greatest Hits», на третьем — Пол Маккартни с альбомом «Band on the Run») * 1975 — Элтон Джон с альбомом «Greatest Hits» (на втором месте — Джон Денвер с альбомом «Greatest Hits», на третьем — Earth, Wind & Fire с альбомом «That’s the Way of the World») * 1976 — Питер Фрэмптон с альбомом «Frampton Comes Alive» (на втором месте — Fleetwood Mac c альбомом «Fleetwood Mac», на третьем — Wings c альбомом «Wings At the Speed of Sound») * 1977 — Fleetwood Mac c альбомом «Rumours» (на втором месте — Стиви Уандер с альбомом «Songs in the Key of Life»; на третьем месте — Барбра Стрейзанд со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Звезда родилась») * 1978 — Bee Gees со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Лихорадка субботнего вчера» (на втором месте — Джон Траволта и Оливия Ньютон-Джон со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Бриолин») * 1979 — Билли Джоэл с альбомом «52nd Street» * 1980 — Pink Floyd c двойным альбомом «The Wall» (второе место — The Eagles с альбомом «The Long Run»; третье место — Майкл Джексон с альбомом «Off the Wall») * 1981 — Джон Леннон и Йоко Оно с альбомом «Double Fantasy» * 1982 — Asia с альбомом «Asia» * 1983 — Майкл Джексон с альбомом «Thriller» * 1984 — Майкл Джексон с альбомом «Thriller» * 1985 — Брюс Спрингстин с альбомом «Born in the USA» (на втором месте — Брайан Адамс с альбомом «Reckless», на третьем месте — Мадонна с альбомом «Like a Virgin») * 1986 — Уитни Хьюстон с альбомом «Whitney Houston» * 1987 — Bon Jovi с альбомом «Slippery When Wet» * 1988 — Джордж Майкл с альбомом «Faith» * 1989 — Бобби Браун с альбомом «Don’t Be Cruel» (на втором месте — New Kids on the Block с альбомом «Hangin' Tough», на третьем месте — Пола Абдул с альбомом «Forever Your Girl») * 1990 — Джанет Джексон с альбомом «Rhythm Nation 1814» (на втором месте — Фил Коллинз с альбомом «…But Seriously», на третьем месте — Майкл Болтон с альбомом «Soul Provider») * 1991 — Мэрайя Кэри с альбомом «Mariah Carey» (на втором месте — Гарт Брукс с альбомом «No Fences», на третьем месте — The Black Crowes с альбомом «Shake Your Money Maker») * 1992 — Гарт Брукс с альбомом «Ropin' the Wind» (на втором месте — Майкл Джексон с альбомом «Dangerous», на третьем месте — Nirvana с альбомом «Nevermind») * 1993 — Уитни Хьюстон со звуковой дорожкой к фильму «Телохранитель» (на втором месте — Кенни Джи с альбомом «Breathless», на третьем месте — Эрик Клэптон с альбомом «Unplugged») * 1994 — Ace of Base с альбомом «The Sign» (на втором месте — Мэрайя Кэри с альбомом «Music Box», на третьем месте — Снуп Догг с альбомом «Doggy Style») * 1995 — Hootie & the Blowfish с альбомом «Cracked Rear View» (на втором месте — Гарт Брукс с альбомом «The Hits», на третьем месте — The Eagles с альбомом «Hell Freezes Over») * 1996 — Аланис Мориссетт с альбомом «Jagged Little Pill» (на втором месте — Мэрайя Кэри с альбомом «Daydream», на третьем месте — Селин Дион с альбомом «Falling Into You») * 1997 — Spice Girls с альбомом «Spice» (на втором месте — No Doubt с альбомом «Tragic Kingdom», на третьем месте — Селин Дион с альбомом «Falling Into You») * 1998 — Звуковая дорожка к фильму «Титаник» (на втором месте — Селин Дион с альбомом «Let’s Talk About Love», на третьем месте — Гарт Брукс с альбомом «Sevens») * 1999 — Backstreet Boys с альбомом «Millennium» (на втором месте — Бритни Спирс с альбомом «…Baby One More Time», на третьем месте — Шанайя Твейн с альбомом «Come On Over») * 2000 — 'N Sync с альбомом «No Strings Attached» (на втором месте — Santana с альбомом «Supernatural», на третьем месте — Эминем с альбомом «The Marshal Mathers LP») * 2001 — The Beatles с альбомом «1» (на втором месте — Шэгги с альбомом «Hotshot», на третьем месте — Backstreet Boys с альбомом «Black & Blue») * 2002 — Эминем с альбомом «The Eminem Show» (на втором месте — Creed с альбомом «Weathered», на третьем месте — Нелли с альбомом «Nellyville») * 2003 — 50 Cent с альбомом «Get Rich or Die Tryin'» (на втором месте — Нора Джонс с альбомом «Come Away With Me», на третьем месте — Шанайя Твейн с альбомом «Up!») * 2004 — Ашер с альбомом «Confessions» (на втором месте — Outkast с альбомом «Speakerboxx», на третьем месте — Джош Гробан с альбомом «Closer») * 2005 — 50 Cent с альбомом «The Massacre» (на втором месте — Эминем с альбомом «Encore», на третьем месте — Green Day с альбомом «American Idiot») * 2006 — Кэрри Андервуд с альбомом «Some Hearts» (на втором месте — звуковая дорожка к шоу «Классный мюзикл», на третьем месте — Nickelback с альбомом «All the Right Reasons») * 2007 — Daughtry с альбомом «Daughtry» (на втором месте — Эйкон с альбомом «Konvicted», на третьем месте — Ферги с альбомом «The Dutchess») * 2008 — Алиша Кис с альбомом «As I Am» (второе место — Джош Гробан с рождественским альбомом «Noel», третье место — Lil Wayne с альбомом «Tha Carter III») * 2009 — Тейлор Свифт с альбомом «Fearless» (второе место — Бейонсе с альбомом «I Am... Sasha Fierce», третье место — Nickelback с альбомом «Dark Horse») * 2010 — Эминем с альбомом «Recovery» * 2011 — Адель с альбомом «21» * 2012 — Адель с альбомом «21» * 2013 — Джастин Тимберлейк с альбомом «The 20/20 Experience» * 2014 — Звуковая дорожка к мультфильму «Холодное сердце» * 2015 — Тейлор Свифт с альбомом «1989» См. также * Список альбомов №1 в США Примечания ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' Billboard Methodology. Billboard. Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Проверено 28 января 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 31 июля 2008. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' Billboard 200 1956 Архив на books.google.ru. Billboard. Проверено 27 апреля 2012. # '''↑ Joel Whitburn. Top Pop Albums, 1955-2001. — Record Research, 2001. — 1188 p. — ISBN 0-89820-147-0. # ↑''' Joel Whitburn. The Billboard Albums: Includes Every Album That Made the Billboard 200 Chart. — Record Research Incorporated, 2007. — 1433 p. # '''↑ Peters, Mitchell. Revised Chart Policy Lands Eagles At No. 1, Billboard magazine (6 ноября 2007). Проверено 6 ноября 2007. # ↑''' Perpetua, Matthew. 'Billboard' Will No Longer Include Deep-Discounted Releases on Charts, Rolling Stone (17 ноября 2011). Проверено 10 августа 2013. # '''↑ Nielsen Business Media, Inc. Billboard. — Nielsen Business Media, Inc.. — P. 64. — ISBN ISSN 00062510. # ↑''' Billboard 200 Makeover: Album Chart to Incorporate Streams & Track Sales. By Billboard Staff | November 19, 2014 # '''↑ Caulfield, Keith. Taylor Swift's '1989' Returns to No. 1 on Revamped Billboard 200, Billboard (3 декабря 2014). Проверено 3 декабря 2014. # ↑''' Peters, Mitchell. New Chart Parameters for Billboard, Nielsen SoundScan, Billboard (8 января 2008). Проверено 8 января 2008. # '''↑ New Charts To Track Exclusives # ↑''' Taylor, Chuck. Billboard Holiday Albums Chart Goes Live Early, Billboard (29 июня 2010). Проверено 30 июня 2010. # '''↑ Trust, Gary. Weekly Chart Notes: Elton John, Taylor Swift, Shakira, Billboard (28 октября 2010). Проверено 11 марта 2011. # ↑''' Caulfield, Keith. Vampire Weekend Debuts At No. 1 On Billboard 200, Billboard, Prometheus Global Media (22 мая 2013). Проверено 22 мая 2013. # '''↑ Chart Watch By Paul Grein. Week Ending May 19, 2013. Albums: Strait Ties McCartney.. Проверено 20 июня 2013. # ↑''' Barbra Streisand Makes History at No. 1 on Billboard 200 Chart. Billboard. Проверено 1 декабря 2014. # '''↑ Caulfield, Keith. Macklemore & Ryan Lewis Score Top Billboard 200 Debut, Mumford Still No. 1, Billboard, Prometheus Global Media (17 октября 2012). Проверено 17 октября 2012. # ↑''' Caulfield, Keith. Jay-Z and Kanye West's 'Watch The Throne' Sells 436,000; Debuts at No. 1 on Billboard 200, Billboard (17 августа 2011). Проверено 17 августа 2011. # '''↑ Bruce Springsteen Squeaks By Adele, Earns Tenth No. 1 Album | Billboard.com # ↑''' Caulfield, Keith. Garth Brooks Earns Ninth No. 1 Album, Britney Spears Debuts At No. 4, Billboard, Prometheus Global Media (11 декабря 2013). Проверено 11 декабря 2013. # '''↑ Keith Caulfield. Madonna Debuts at No. 1 on Billboard 200, Lionel Richie at No. 2 (англ.). Billboard.com (3 April 2012). Проверено 4 апреля 2012. # ↑''' Keith Caulfield. Janet Jackson Earns Historic Seventh No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart. Billboard.com (11 октября 2015). # '''↑ Dave Matthews Band Debuts at No. 1. Billboard. Проверено 19 сентября 2012. # ↑''' Metallica Scores Fifth Straight No. 1 Album. Billboard. Проверено 6 сентября 2012. # '''↑ Caulfield, Keith. Disturbed Scores Fifth No. 1 Album on Billboard 200 Chart, Billboard (30 августа 2015). Проверено 30 августа 2015. # ↑''' Caulfield, Keith. Adele's '21' Hits 21st Week at No. 1; Sells 730,000 Post-Grammys, Billboard (21 февраля 2012). Проверено 21 февраля 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2 Caulfield, Keith Adele's '21' Hits 24th Week at No. 1 on Billboard 200. Billboard. Prometheus Global Media (13 июня 2012).Проверено 13 июня 2012. # ↑ Grein, Paul. Week Ending March 18, 2012. Albums: British Teens On Top (англ.). Yahoo! Music (21 March 2012). Проверено 24 марта 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 июня 2012. Литература * Joel Whitburn Presents the Billboard Albums, 6th edition, ISBN 0-89820-166-7 * Whitburn Joel. The Billboard Book of Top 40 Albums. — Revised and enlarged 2nd. — Billboard Books, 1991. — ISBN 0-8230-7534-6. Ссылки * Топ 100 позиций Billboard Top 200 * методология Billboard (недоступная ссылка с 10-08-2013 (954 дня) — история, копия)